


Autumn

by Hyfriancarousel



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fire Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Morgyn and Caleb go out on a colorful autumn day.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Kudos: 16





	Autumn

Another autumn had rolled around to Glimmerbrook. The time for cuddles close to the fireplace and rainy days for family and friends alike. Especially for couples, both tired with their magical jobs and responsibilities.

Even though by human terms they were both unemployed.

The colorful autumn day had made Morgyn in the mood for a walk. Naturally, they took Caleb with them, much to his resistance. Thanks to the day still being, well, day, vampires weren’t too thrilled about the outdoors. However, the sun can’t be a problem if clouds block it from view. Especially if they block the entire sky.

Perfect vampire weather!

Caleb sat on a park bench, umbrella covering his head. Just in case the sun defied the clouds and make an appearance. Morgyn spun in place a bit further away. The leaves crunched under Morgyn’s boots. Red, yellow, brown, like reflecting colors of the sun itself. The park’s paths were covered in them. So much so you could hardly see the dirt underneath.

“I am untamed!”

Morgyn jumped into a pile of leaves. For a while, the leaves remain undisturbed before their face pops up with a victorious giggle. They faced Caleb with a joyful smile.

Looks like the umbrella was needed after all. The sun was dazzling.

Caleb’s fringe shifted a little as he tilted his head to the side.

“Does being untamed mean stomping on leaves?”

Morgyn stared at the sky. The answer was yes, but was stomping leaves ENOUGH to be qualified as untamed behaviour? They emerged from the leaf pile, brushing off the sticky autumn symbols from their coat.

“I could set them on fire.”

A worried look appeared on Caleb. The umbrella got pulled back a little, revealing his face more.

“Please don’t.”

Too late.

“Inferniate!”

The pile of leaves burst into flames. Amber sparks hopped off, sizzling on the ground. Morgyn repeated the spell with an ever growing boost to their volume. The sound of crackling fire got joined by their maniacal laughter rather quickly. Orange flames took over the park as fast as one would expect, shifting the focus from the leaves to the dancing, destructive magic. The flames licked the end of Morgyn’s coat, but couldn’t grab onto it.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

A fast approaching pair of spellcasters were looking a little angry at the sudden fire situation. Morgyn kept laughing, enjoying the chaos of their causing.

Something touched their hand.

“We’re leaving.”

Caleb pulled them with him, trying not to run too fast. He didn’t want to tear off Morgyn’s arm from the rest of their body.

Sparkling water puddles splashed as Caleb dashed through the park. One downside of super speed was that you had a hard time seeing where you were going. Especially when you didn’t have a final destination planned beforehand.

Morgyn kept laughing behind him, going from powerful and evil to a quieter giggle. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Caleb had ever heard. Well, at least the most unique.

Caleb ran to a back alley, stopping behind a building with his still joyous partner. He pulled Morgyn under the umbrella. Hiding behind buildings usually stopped anyone from following you, but it required tremendous amounts of speed.

He shushed the still giggling Morgyn. Hiding didn’t work if the escapees could still be found by following their sounds of merriment. Morgyn tried to quiet themself down but snorted, causing more and more giggling.

This was hopeless.

“Forgive me, I can’t...!”

Morgyn covered their mouth with their hands, shaking from the laughter they tried so hard to contain.

How could anyone be angry at a face like that?

Caleb sighed, easing his hold on the giggling mess of a partner he had.

“You have to be more careful pulling stunts like that.”

The giggling stopped as if he had paused a video. Caleb was met with two green eyes squinting at him from below.

“Says the vampire who seduces passersby even though his partner is right next to him.”

Caleb huffed. He didn’t mean to start an argument.

Morgyn glared at their vampiric love. Their eyes narrowed more and more. They looked like a suspicious kitten.

Caleb wanted to pet their hair but refrained. That’d make them angrier.

Giggling erupted from in front of him as Morgyn laughed once more.

“Oh, I know it’s for fun. I can’t be mad at you when I try to do the same. It’s fun to see you jealous.”

Caleb blinked at the response, surprised. Well, at least they weren’t angry.

“We should stop doing that.”

Morgyn shrugged. They pressed close, trailing Caleb’s chest with their hand.

“You need to lighten up, Caleb. What is life without a little chaos?”

Caleb looked to his left before letting his eyes focus back on Morgyn.

“I suppose...a little boring.”

“Exactly”, Morgyn whispered as they snuggled closer. “And that is no life at all.”

Caleb hugged them tighter, letting the umbrella fall. The red of their coats matched together, like they were made from the same cloth. One and the same, but still separate. Their own people, but still connected by a bond stronger than life itself.

Hugging and refusing to let go, Morgyn kept holding onto Caleb. It wasn’t often that they got to be this close. Neither of them were cuddly. Or at least that was the air both of them wanted to keep up.

Caleb pulled back from the hug. He leaned closer to the building, looking over the side of the wall. He eyed the streets.

“...I think they’re gone.”

Morgyn mirrored his action, but didn’t want to let go. Caleb turned back to face them with a rather neutral look. He flashed a fanged smile.

“...Home?”

Morgyn nodded with a smirk.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
